debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The One Above All
Summary The-One-Above-All (Also referred to as Above-All-Others) is the supreme being of Marvel Comics, as well as the superior of the cosmic judge known as The Living Tribunal. Having very few mentions and even fewer appearances, The-One-Above-All has very rarely interfered directly in the events of any Marvel comic, only ever doing so with a conversation with Peter Parker, reviving Ben Grimm and restoring Universe-616 after it had been destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The One Above All Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: God, Supreme Creator, Supreme Being, The Process Attack Potency: Boundless (Is every writer, editor, reader and the supreme creator of Marvel itself. No matter how strong a character gets The One Above All will be forever above Marvel, including every and any story, books, Narratives, character and location that has shown to be beyond all dimensional space and vastly beyond those that transcend dimensionality as he is the creator of Marvel Itself.) Dimensionality: Devoid Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Everything is an extension of The One Above All) Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience Standard Equipment: Pencil, Inapplicable Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Note: * The One Above all Aspects; Editors, Writers, Readers, The One Below All, Above All Others, Divine Creator, Gwenpool * The House of Ideas is the birthplace of marvel itself. It's everything marvel, all there is, all there was and all there will be and is all creation, stories and ideas in marvel. * The House of Ideas is a library that contains every comic books of marvel written * Jack Kirby states he has a collaborator and states every marvel writer etc is part of the process. * Basically backing up what Jack Kirby (Confirms TOAA is the embodiment of writers) * The house of Ideas isn't simply just universes it's the marvel multiverse/contuinity/universe * The House of ideas is the blank page with creation (marvel itself) being build around it as all things springs from the house of ideas (The name House of Ideas is based on name the Marvel Comics company used in the past.) * Every Story is a piece of a whole. Everything is made of Narratives * Confirms that writers can manipulate the omniverse (Mark Gruenwald version of the omniverse aka all of Marvel) * Basically Manipulated the story of Gwenpool and restricted Gwenpool * Is the creator of every marvel story/comics. * Is Beyond Marvel itself * TOAA is a Blank Page as shown in ultimates * TOAA has no true forms. * Thanos who became Above All Others claims and claims to be merely a part of the all-powerful one. * Al Ewing: I do remember Jim pitching it to us over the pre-meeting sushi, he was the big seeder of ideas for this go-round, what with the House and Nyx, but we all put our own lick of paint on it over the course of time. Mark was insistent that the House should have no windows, and he paid off that beat very nicely in the final battle. As for me, I played up the One-Above-All-ness a little bit with the opening, which Sean did an absolutely pitch perfect job on, reusing a bit of my "sampling" idea from that Defenders: Immortal Hulk special. * Star Wars is a part of the Marvel Universe * Marvel has a place for forgotten characters called comicbooklimbo * Marvel Omniverse is everything in marvel * Even characters like Gwenpool can go outside The Marvel Contuinity and she is still in control of The One Above All Explanations Debunk for TOAA in Infinity Conflict; Everyone was questioning TOAA tier and that he might get downgraded to 1-A. However, that wasn't the real The One Above All, most likely a fictional version of the One Above All. (Above All Others) Why? The One Above All has numerous times been stated to be the embodiment of all marvel writer and editor. In the comic of infinity conflict, we got Jim Starlin in the editor Al. That is supposed to be the True One Above All. Since The One Above All was stated multiple times to be the embodiment of all writers and editors. And how Jim Starlin talked about how he created the infinity series, which includes the characters in it and Above All Others (Aspect of The One Above All) Another reason why this is a fictional version of TOAA. In Ultimates, TOAA was beyond everything including the conceptless, outerversal nothingness Oblivion) and didn't appear physically (He appeared as just text). And made a reference about Jack Kirby While in Jim Starlin Story TOAA is only beyond all time and space. consider that doesn't make him above Oblivion. Nor the fact he can't destroy an object in the multiverse (which in conflict story was 2-A but being generic High 1-B) and couldn't fix the damage what has been done by Thanos who only absorbing the Avatars of the abstract. The reason why they are avatars; First of Eternity was inside a pocket actuality. While the true Eternity has been always outside of everything in the dark nothingness. The second thing is the conversation between Adam and TLT. They talked on how they are avatars of different universes (realities). The third is, he stated by himself he only became the embodiment of avatars in this reality Edit: TOAA is every writer, editor, and everyone that worked on marvel and is the creator of the house of Ideas which is everything in marvel including stories, characters, ideas, and locations. Which should logically make him above all of marvel since they are nothing more than his creation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Author Avatar Category:Superhumans